Princess
by Ariele Dawntreader
Summary: *Chapter 6 up*A/U, T/M Marron is the princess of Chikyuu, and the whole planet is at war with the Kori-jin(Freeza's race)What happens when the Saiyajins enter the scene?And what would Trunks be like if he had grown up as a Saiyajin warrior?
1. No One Left to Love

Princess

* * * *

By: Moon Dawntreader/Faye Valentine

Chapter One

She ran through the crowd, pushing aside random people almost violently. It was becoming harder to breath for her, the fear and sense of utter destruction around her affecting her physically. She held took a deep breath and kept running, tears streaming down her face. _Oh God, oh God... please, let him be okay. Please... _But her prayers stopped when she came to the spot where her father lay helplessly on the ground, waiting for the sweetness of death to free him. His eyes were distant, but he was still alive. She pushed two more people out of the way and crouched down at his side, smoothing the hair out of his face.

"Papa... Please," She began, but stopped, realizing that she had no idea what she was pleading with him for. The trickles of water out of her eyes turned to rivers and she felt sobs starting to shake her body with sadness...with rage. "Papa, don't leave me. I love you so much." She whispered. He couldn't talk, but the emotion in his eyes told her he truly wished he could grant her wish. He used all of strength to touch her arm in silent farewell. The young woman managed to control her sobs long enough to bend down and kiss his forehead softly.

The throng of people around her went silent the moment she felt her father take his last breath. She wasn't sure how she was doing it, but she slowly picked herself up and turned to her country's people and wiped her face quietly, "Mourn, soldiers of Chikyuu—your king is dead." 

* 

Marron's mother was a very smart, knifing, and beautiful android. Her only vice was that she did what she did for her own political benefit and not always in the best interests of her own family. Marron had grown up knowing this fact and therefore, her mother had never been her favorite person. At that particular moment, Marron was sitting on her throne, watching Juuhachigou pace across the room. 

"It's the only way, Marron," She finally stopped and looked her daughter in the eye. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "You'll do it, child, if you value the lives of every person on this planet, especially your friends." She blinked, no sign of emotion playing across her face, and continued to stare at Marron.

The Princess of Chikyuu looked very small sitting on the oversized glass throne. Her pale blond hair was long and wavy and it fell to the small of her back, where it was tied in a loose ponytail. She would have been so beautiful sitting there that day had there not been bags under her less-than-vibrant blue eyes. Marron remained silent, her gaze wandering away from her mother and to the balcony of the palace and the view outside, her thoughts drifting to her father. He was dead, and now she was left to her mother's devices... 

"Marron! Are you even listening to me?" Juu walked up to the throne and slapped her daughter's face, "Get over it, child! He's not coming back. Now your worry is about our future, not his! And you will respond to me when I'm talking to you, is that clear?!"

But Marron simply stared at her and blinked a few times before speaking, "You don't think I know that? I was the one who watched him die. You were nowhere near the battlefield, as usual." She spat and rose from her seat. "You don't give a damn about peace, mother-so don't pretend that you do. I will go to him—to Freeza—but not for your sake. I do everything I do for my people, and no one else." She began to walk away from her mother, her boots clicking against the tile in the sudden silence that followed. But as she was pushing open the massive doors to leave, she could hear Juuhachigou's voice, 

"_Your _people, Marron?" A small chuckle, "You're not queen yet, child. And at this rate I doubt you will be anytime soon. Just remember that."

*

Marron walked into her room, closing the door quietly. She leaned up against the back of it for support as her body sagged. _No one left to love... no one in the world. And now my own mother wants to give me as a whore to the leader of Tsiru-jin just so she will be able to remain in control of the planet. Oh she wants peace, but only so she can remain queen. _Tears threatened to fall from the edges of her eyelids, but she forced them back. She unfastened her cloak and placed it on her bed, her movements slow and unthinking. _Focus, Marron, focus! How would Papa deal with this kind of situation? _But Marron couldn't come up with an answer...her father was dead, and that was all she thought about. 

"No one left to love," She said to herself, and laid down on her bed, a sudden feeling of despair finally reaching into her heart as she realized what she had to do. I will give myself to him and hope for peace...and I will never be queen." Her eyes dry, she held onto a doll her father had given her as a child and let her body sink into the mold of the bed. _Oh, Papa... why? Papa.... _

*

A/N: Well? How was it? Please review and tell me what you thought, and ask any questions as well. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out because of demand for one of my other fics. So please tell me if you liked it and want me to continue.


	2. On the Saiyajin Front

A/N: Thank you to Cayt, Burned Vamp, Akira006, and kumary05 for your reviews and support! ^_^ I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Princess

* * * *

By: Moon Dawntreader/Faye Valentine

Chapter Two-_On the Saiya-jin Front..._
    Far from Chikyuu, on planet Vegeta-sei, the king sat on his throne and tapped his fingers impatiently as he listened to his general drivel on about their newest nemesis, King Kold of the Tsiru-jin, and his son, Prince Freeza. King Vegeta was a cold man, besides rage or an occasional smirk, no emotion ever showed on his face. It was rumored, however, that he had in fact been in love with the mate that had given him his only heir to the throne. 
    Unfortunately, the woman had died after giving birth, and the king had been so affected that he had not come out of his training chamber for five days straight. Even more interesting though, was the fact that Vegeta had chosen a mate who was not a Saiya-jin. It was something the people of Vegeta-sei would never forget—simply because the young prince had not only his mother's eyes, but also her hair color as well. Besides the slaves, Prince Trunks was the only young man on the planet with lavender hair. The woman had been had been a Chikyuu-jin brought to Vegeta-sei as a slave, retrieved from planet Namek. All in all a strange situation, but one that the king was not occupied with at the moment. 
"Zarbon!" He silenced the general and the whole room seemed to hold its breath, "Why must you bother me with these ridiculous details? I don't give two shits about anything of what you've told me! I want to know where they are and what their weaknesses are—that's it. Now come back when you have that information. You're dismissed." 
    "But...sir! How am I supposed to find out their weaknesses?" Zarbon tried, and winced after saying it. Vegeta shot him a look, _It annoys the piss out of me when that green fiend has a point. _
"Just find out where they are! Now get out of here—you're wasting my time, you fool!"
    "Yes, sir!" 
Just as the general left, the prince stalked through the massive doors, sending ten soldiers into sloppy salutes. But Trunks didn't seem to notice them and continued on towards the throne, "Father, I want to talk to you." 
    Vegeta put his head in his hands, and sighed, "What is it, boy?"
"I think we should invade Chikyuu. It would be very wise politically, and would help with the decreasing slave population." He said, sounding very intelligent. Vegeta sat up straight in the throne and looked at his son incredulously,
    "Are you mad?! I could care less about the decrease in slave population! As soon as we find Kold and Freeza, we're set politically. I know we can destroy them—it should be ridiculously simple, in fact. Besides, Chikyuu is just a ball of mud far away from here; it'd be idiotic to waste the manpower on conquering a planet so useless."
"If you knew what I knew, you wouldn't think it so useless," Trunks said quietly. The king recognized that tone, and he was suddenly at full attention.
    "What _is it_? Out with it!" He yelled, scaring the officers in the room half to death. Trunks smirked and from somewhere deep inside, Vegeta was very proud of that expression. _He gets it from his father, the bastard. _He chuckled and saw Trunks' expression change.
"Kold is on Chikyuu. He's waging war with the inhabitants there as we speak. And according to what I just heard, the King of Chikyuu just died in battle." Trunks smiled again as his father's eyes grew wide.
"_What_?" He rasped. "Where in a thousand hells did you find this out?!" 
    "A message just came in from our scouts in that part of the galaxy. They spotted Freeza's ships on radar and when they tracked him, they found his destination to be Chikyuu." He smirked again and ran his hand through his wild long hair. 
"Sometimes you're so damned cocky it makes me want to vomit!" Vegeta spat, but still excited at the possibility at having all of Kold's empire at his fingertips. Trunks, however, was stuck in the present moments, and the possible problems awaiting them.
    "There's one thing, Father..." He paused and waited for Vegeta's attention. 
"And what is that?"
    "There's still royalty left on Chikyuu. Apparently the former king left his queen and princess for us to deal with." He said, his mind lingering on the thought of the princess. Vegeta laughed and got up suddenly, shoving his son out of the way. 
"You can't be serious, boy!" He yelled over his shoulder as he pushed the throne room doors open. Trunks followed him.
    "Oh, but I am. Think of it, Father! Two females!" He said, and Vegeta stopped walking and turned to him. He paused for a moment, thinking of the possibility of having another heir. _No, it's easier with only one... but what if...? And I'd hate to think of some low-class soldier like Kakarot winning the throne. _
"So you take them." King Vegeta walked away—he had business to attend to with General Zarbon. After all, he was in the process of taking over the universe—why the hell would he need another woman in his life? He heard Trunks begin to protest behind him, but ignored it. When he was out of sight, Trunks stood alone in the empty hallway.
    "I think I just might take you up on the offer, Father. I just might do that."
* * *
    Chikyuu's Orbit-
"So what do you think, Freeza?" Bellowed King Kold, his voice echoing in the icy ship. "Do you approve?"
    "Yes, Father, I do...very much so." The prince said calmly. If looking at him in that exact moment, one would have thought him to seem extremely disinterested. Unfortunately for Princess Marron, it was not the case at all. After all, you can never judge a book by its cover...
"Good! I trust your mother will keep her end of the deal as well, young lady." He said to Marron. She turned to look at him, her jewelry making soft music against her skin as she moved. She was dressed in her finest gown—it was made of light blue silk and hugged her every curve, with three small flounces at the bottom. Lace was woven through her hair, and she had never worn so much silver in her life—even at a royal function. Her blood was cold and she shivered when her enemy addressed her.
    "I assure you that she will. We Chikyuu do not believe in deceit or trickery."
"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Freeza stated shortly, and gazed at Marron with what might have been disgust. He smiled then, and Marron felt her heart stop. She shivered again and wanted to scream when the young prince approached her, "Delicious, simply delicious. I'm happy we came to the decision we did, Father. She's very interesting." 
    _Interesting, am I? I'll give you interesting, you murderer! You'll never have my soul, you monster! I'll hate you for as long as I live, which might not be that much longer... Oh, Papa, I need you._ She closed her eyes briefly and showed no signs of weakness as Freeza stroked her arm with his strange alien fingers. She breathed in slowly and didn't flinch when he came behind her and whispered in her delicate ear.
    "You and I shall have great adventures together, my sweet. Great adventures...." He breathed on her and a silent tear ran down poor Marron's cheek. 
    
* * *
    
A/N: well? Please review! ^_^


	3. The Meeting

Princess

* * * *

By ムウンダンテレダ・フェバレンタイン

Chapter Three- _The Meeting_

            The Saiya-jin ship sped through the Milky Way, King Vegeta sitting calmly on the bridge, with his classic smirk plastered on his face.  A servant approached him timidly, a chalice in his hand,

            "S-Sir?" He said a little too shakily.  Vegeta grabbed his wine and ignored the man who went scuttling off anyway.

            "Zarbon, come and have a toast with your King," He grinned triumphantly and the general strolled over.

            "You're quite confident, sire.  I wonder if his majesty knows something the rest of us don't…?" He asked speculatively, careful not to insult the King.  But Vegeta only laughed, 

            "Zarbon, worry not.   We've already won." He stopped laughing and sipped his wine quietly, gazing at the stars and planets on the view screen. The lizard-like warrior frowned slightly—he didn't like it when Vegeta got like this… he was so cocky.  One could never tell what the hell was going on when you served a king with an ego bigger than the size of your own planet.  

            "Sire?" He asked slowly.  Vegeta didn't look at him; just smirked again.

            "I will kill Kold.  The Prince will take care of his brat.  Stop worrying, good general.  Everything is under control." He paused a moment, savoring his wine and closed his eyes briefly.  Then he walked over to the view screen and looked out eagerly, "We'll be coming up on Chikyuu soon," He said, sounding almost enthusiastic.  He put down the chalice and grinned, "I've reached a level beyond super Saiya-jin, Zarbon.  Put your doubts concerning victory to rest, good general."  

            Zarbon shivered, and wasn't sure if it was the knowledge that Vegeta had again raised his strength, or the fact that he kept referring to him as 'good general.'  

* 

            Trunks pulled on his gloves and looked out the window in his quarters.  He wasn't looking forward to his battle with Freeza, but at least he would be acquiring a new woman after it was all over.  He grimaced, _Ah, the life of a prince—planets to conquer and maidens to capture.  _He couldn't say that he was exactly happy with his life—and he knew that deep-down, the reason for his wanting to venture to this rotting mud ball of a planet had nothing to do with getting a piece, but everything to do with getting a piece from a Chikyuu-jin.  His mother had been from this planet, and servant or no, he wasn't going to dishonor her by never even seeing the place where she had been born.  He wished that he couldn't have met his mother—she must have been quite a female to have dealt with his father…he had a time of his own trying to do the same thing, and he was the man's own son.  He sighed.  At least the battle wouldn't take him too long, and when it was all over, he'd have a new female for his own of the same race of his mother.  

* * *

            Prince Freeza wrapped his tail around Marron's waist and smirked, sidling closer to her.  "What's the matter, love?  Too tired from last night?" He breathed against her face and she frowned, turning her head away from him.  He tightened his grip on her waist and she flinched.  "You know it would be so much easier if you weren't such a stiff." He grunted.  They were sitting together on Freeza's throne on the bridge of the Tsiru-jin ship.  The accommodations on the whole ship were incredibly too large for Marron, and apparently for Freeza as well.  He seemed almost happy to be able to share all the throne space with someone; however, it was just as miserable for Marron as it was comfortable for the young prince.  She hated everything about him—his touch, his scent, his ugly face.  And the first night with him was indescribably awful.  She had thought that she would be able to handle it—she had been wrong.  As soon as they had arrived in his quarters after their initial meeting she went cold and was scared to death.  She remembered not being able to breath that night, and suddenly felt the same sensation again as Freeza began to stroke her leg with one of his detestable fingers.  Fortunately for her, the feeling was suddenly replaced with confusion/fear/excitement when the door to the bridge was blasted in and two men with golden auras surrounding them walked in casually.  

            "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" King Kold bellowed, crouching into a fighting stance. Freeza had jumped up as well and was standing in the same position.  He left Marron behind, and it seemed to her the perfect time to escape.  Unfortunately she found it impossible to move.  She stared at the younger-looking of the two men, but caught herself before she started to drool.  He wasn't looking at her though—his focus was on Freeza.  _What are you waiting for, Marron? Go! Get out of here before you get stuck in the middle of whatever the hell is about to take place! _Kold went flying across the room as one of the strangers threw a punch.  Nothing was registering in her mind; all she could do was stare blankly.  _Where are you going to go if you try and leave now, stupid? You don't know how to work their teleportation devices and it's not like you'd go unnoticed doing that, anyway… _

            "Why, Prince Freeza, I assume?" The good-looking man she had been staring at disappeared and then reappeared behind the Tsiru-jin, kicking him hard in the back.  As guards tried to hold the men off, more bodies went flying into the space around her, and all Marron could do was sit and watch, trying to figure out what the hell she was supposed to do.  After many more yells, crashes and thuds, there was almost silence on the bridge and Marron finally snapped out of it.  She stood up abruptly and realized she was shaking.  No wonder—she was only wearing a small white dress… a little gift from the prince himself.  She looked around, wondering suddenly where everybody had gone, only to see the two intruders standing triumphantly over the bodies of King Kold and Prince Freeza.  She gaped in surprise, but strangely enough was not afraid of the two men.  She began walking towards them as if she were in a trance. Her mind began to scream warnings at her, but she ignored them.  Her bare feet were ever so cold against the hard white marble, and her bracelets clicking against the floor and her ankle was the only sound to be heard at the moment.  She noticed that the younger man was looking at her now, an emotion between fear and excitement playing across his features.  She raised her eyebrows and found her voice at last,

            "To whom do I owe the pleasure?" was all she got out before it quit on her again.  The other man laughed,

            "Your new king and prince." He grunted, and walked past her, where there were more invaders standing in the doorway.  Marron was about to open her mouth and then realized all at once what had just taken place.

            "There's no war anymore!" She practically yelled, running to the cracked view screen.  She touched the glass tenderly, looking at her planet.  _But...new king? _Rage began to flare up inside of her and she turned quickly again, "I demand to know who you are and what you're doing here! This is my planet and I hope you don't think you just conquered it, because if you want it, you'll have to go through my armies first." She said firmly.  Vegeta turned to her and chuckled, 

            "Let's be blunt, child, I don't know who you think _you _are, but _we _are the Saiya-jins and we have for your information, just taken over Chikyuu by defeating those who used to control it."

            "_I _happen to be Marron, daughter of King Kuririn, Princess of Chikyuu. And for _your _information, the Tsiru-jin did not control _my _planet." Her face burned and she wasn't at all frightened, although some part of her was telling her to be.  King Vegeta of the Saiya-jin stared at her in disbelief, but at last Trunks stepped in,

            "Princess, you'll have to excuse us for not understanding the situation, but unfortunately, we have just taken over your planet, and weather you except it or not, you're now under our jurisdiction.  So I suggest you get used to it." _Great way to make a good impression, Trunks, _He yelled at himself, still knowing that he couldn't have said anything else with his father around, or he would have been strung up.  Vegeta smirked and continued to take off his blood-soaked gloves.  He walked away, assuming the situation was taken care of, and preceded to transport back to his own ship.

            "When you get back, I expect you to take care of letting the Chikyuu-jin know that they've been taken over…again." His chuckling echoed at them even as he left the bridge.  Marron's hands balled into fists at her sides and she walked up to Trunks and slapped him across the face.

            "How dare you?! You sons of bitches! You haven't won yet!" She screamed.  Trunks hadn't even felt the blow of course, but was nonetheless thoroughly pissed off.  The feeling almost excited him and he was more eager than ever now to have a taste of this little Chikyuu-jin. He picked her up then, ignoring her punches and writhing and carried her off back to his quarters on the Saiya-jin ship.  

            "Don't worry, Princess, you'll get used to sons of bitches ruling your life soon enough." 

            Marron felt as if she were about to cry, but some part of her was curious and halfway interested in her "new prince."  After a while, she stopped struggling and let herself be taken to the gods-only-knew where. 

* * *

A/N: Well…??? ^_^ I hope you liked it and I will be updating this and In Retribution soon, too.


	4. Ready

A/N: I've replaced Tsiru-jin with Kori-jin, (Ice people) because I didn't want to continue to use something that was not mine. Please review at the end and tell me what you think… I suspect that the chapter after the next will be a lemon. Not sure though…Anyway, enjoy.

Princess

***

By: Moon Dawntreader/Faye Valentine

Chapter Four—_Ready…?_

Trunks set the young princess down on his bed and as he pulled away, finally noticed the expression on the girl's face. "Nan da…?" He started. Marron blinked and turned her face from him, not knowing what to say. _He seems to be normal…but what kind of a man is he to defeat Freeza? _

"Nani…?" She sighed. He sat on the other side of the bed, puzzled.

"You have a strange look about you. You're not nearly the same as you were a few minutes ago." He said loudly, trying not to sound as confused as he was. Then he turned and grabbed her shoulders, making her face him, "I don't like it when females are so quiet and boring. Be like you were! Yell, fight!" He shook her and annoyance filled Marron up again. She stood up and pushed his chest,

"You can talk! _Your _planet hasn't just been taken over by a foreign race! _Your _people aren't suffering…you still have a crown," She finished quietly, and looked down.

"My people don't suffer because we _fight_!" He declared. "The Saiya-jin will never be defeated." He said, with all the confidence in the universe. Marron looked up again and punched him in the face. It completely took Trunks off-guard and he flinched and then grabbed her arms when she struggled.

"Bitch!" He yelled into her face. Marron stood unblinking before him, the glint of anger still flashing in her eyes, but she kept quiet. Trunks didn't know what else to say and was now more confused than ever as he dropped her hands. He decided to drop the subject and move on, "Why do your people not fight? Are they weak?" 

The Princess suddenly came to the realization that this prince was not deliberately trying to goad her, but was actually completely ignorant. _What kind of race is this? _Some of her anger left and she said more calmly, "I assume that they would be weak compared to your race." She looked him over, admiring his outfit, and continued, "I made myself an offering to Freeza so that he wouldn't completely annihilate my people." _He's smarter than he's making himself out to be. Watch yourself, Marron. _

"You realize that since we've taken control of the Kori-jin Empire, I as prince and my father as king therefore inherit all that was Freeza's and King Kold's." He stared at her, anticipating another violent response and not getting one. Marron averted her eyes and began to walk slowly around the room, circling Trunks for a moment. 

"I do use that mess of neurons and cells inside my skull, you know." She said simply. Trunks smirked and crossed his arms, watching her. She went over to the window/portal and gazed down at Chikyuu sullenly. "However, I don't sleep with men that I don't have respect for." She turned back to face him and smirked herself, disguising what was left of her emotions. "You either have to name the game, Prince, or not play it at all." 

Now Trunks frowned, "You slept with Freeza—not even the guardian of Hell would have respect for him." 

"Such a shame that jealousy should cloud your sense of competition," Marron clucked, and held her head high in defiance. The frown had gone from his face and his expression remained blank to her. The tension grew as he kept silent for the next few minutes and Marron was beginning to get nervous. Until,

"It's a deal. I prove to you that I am a Saiya-jin worthy of any person's respect and you prove to me that you're worth it." 

"I—" 

"However, in the presence of anyone else on this ship, you will appear to be completely under my thumb," He said and frowned again, "I don't need to be humiliated by a woman." He walked over to the door and opened it for her, motioning for her to walk out ahead of him. Marron stared in disbelief—her plan had worked. She could buy herself some time now. _Humiliated by a woman? Give me a break._ The she smiled,

"How gentlemanly." And followed his lead. "Where are we going?"

"To eat. One thing you will learn, _Princess_, is that us Saiya-jins need a lot of food." And he grabbed her hand and led her away. 

* * * * *

In the great glass palace of Chikyuu, Juuhachigou sat on the throne, listening to a citizen ask for aid in restoring his damaged crops. She began to stare into space, ignoring what the man was driveling on about, when suddenly the doors were blasted open by ki blasts and masses of Saiya-jins marched in. Juu stood up indignantly and motioned for the man to get out of the way, "It'll have to wait." She said dryly, and crossed her arms. The poor farmer ran away in fear. 

"Who the hell are you?" She raised her voice slightly. Still the soldiers continued on their path toward her and stopped only a few feet short of the throne. Zarbon stepped forward,

"I am General Zarbon, citizen of the Saiya-jin Empire. I am here to inform you that as of now, your reign over this planet is over, and King Vegeta of Vegeta-sei, leader of the Saiya-jins now owns and controls Chikyuu, all of its imports, exports and resources." He matched her bored tone, gave a wink to Juuhachigou, turned and began to walk away. 

"Just a damned minute, asshole! I'm the Queen of this godforsaken planet, and as pathetic as it is, I'll not have you just marching in here and expecting to take it over in a matter of minutes!" She walked forward a bit, falling into a threatening stance out of habit. She was confused and a bit frightened, but she was damned if she would just let everything she worked for get away from her so quickly. Zarbon stopped walking and held up a hand to his Guldo, who was about to protest her insolent behavior. He turned, a smirk beginning to form on his face. 

"Dear lady," He made a mock bow, "If I had known that you had held sway over Freeza and King Kold themselves, I would have taken you far more seriously. Please, forgive us." The smirk fell away and he frowned, leaving a rage-filled and stunned Juu staring at his green, taunting face. 

"Even though your sarcasm is very convincing, I _demand _to see this Kind of yours." She challenged, watching the general's expression carefully as it changed. 

"Do you?" He asked quietly.

"I think I have the right for such a simple request..." She paused, "After all, if he has to have lackeys do his job for him, he certainly isn't much of a king, is he?" She finished casually, glancing from strange face to strange face. Zarbon's will wavered, thinking about the King's reputation and how upset he might get if it was tainted. He looked Juuhachigou in the eye finally and smirked, covering up his insecurity about his next move,

"Very well. You will come with us and stay on the ship until His Majesty is ready to see you." He said smoothly. 

_How can he be such a jerk and yet so attractive at the same time? I guess I'll have to find out. _Juu raised her eyebrows and followed suit as the mass of men started out of the palace. 

* * * * * *

Thank you for reading—I'm sorry it was so short. I'm trying to get these updates out faster, I'm just really bad at it apparently. Heh. Well please review! =)

~Moon/Faye


	5. Enter the Other Princess

A/N: I've decided to refer to Bra as the way the Japanese pronounce it, so don't be confused. (Bura) ^_^ Sorry it's taken soooo freaking long to update this. I hope you enjoy it. A lot of plot hints and developments going on here, so pay attention. *Hugs* 

__

Princess

* * *

By: Mistress of the Dark/Faye Valentine

Chapter Five: Enter the Other Princess (_Set...?_)

As her strange stay continued aboard the Saiya-jin ship, Marron began to notice a transformation in the King's behavior. He seemed happier-almost excited. She mentioned her observation to Trunks one day as they sat eating dinner,

"Your father seems unusually satisfied with things lately," She said, putting a forkful of _ginsbiru_ in her mouth. After a few days the odd taste began to remind her of chicken... Trunks didn't look up from his food,

"Maybe he's getting some," He mumbled. Marron frowned slightly and forced him to look at him by pushing his chin up with her delicate, pale fingers. Trunks swallowed the rest of his food and gaped at his new female, captivated by her eyes. As he stared, he saw images of the past few days—images of this beautiful, sarcastic, witty, and striking female that sat before him. He thought about the way she ate, the way she slept, the way she tossed her hair and wrinkled her nose when something didn't suit her fancy.

She looked at him intently, the same expression of pensive contemplation playing across her features. But he broke the spell, frustrated at the sway she was beginning to hold over him.

"Who told **you **you could touch **me**?" He said mischievously, a grin replacing his Vegeta-like smirk. Marron smirked herself.

"I don't listen to men, anyway, so save your breath." She remarked and put some rice in her mouth, perhaps sucking on the fork a little too long. Trunks bit his lip and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the mess hall.

"Exactly what are you doing?" She asked nonchalantly, letting herself trot away with him. He gave a short laugh,

"You crack me up, Chikyuu-jin. You know exactly what I want, and you're going to give it to—" He stopped short and Marron bumped into him.

"What the hell?!" She demanded. Trunks looked back at her and frowned slightly, silencing her with a look. 

"The answer to your question regarding my father." He nodded up ahead, at the crowd of soldiers gathered around something.

"What are they looking at?"

"I should have known—my sister's arrived." He said emotionlessly.

* * *

The bridge was silent save for the increasing tension that seemed to be ringing in Juuhachigou's ears. The dam was going to burst-she knew it. This was it. It was the end. How could she have been so stupid? And then-

"I will think about it. My son doesn't do anything he doesn't want to, you know." King Vegeta grunted. Juuhachigou's heart stopped its death - beat inside of her and she finally relaxed. She found the courage to smirk in her cold, android-like way,

"Good. So we have a deal, then?" A feeling of relief washed over her as she realized that if she kept the King wrapped around her finger her continual reign would be secured. Vegeta's eyes, which had been distracted by a distant burning star, suddenly snapped back to her face and the Queen of Chikyuu panicked again.

"I wouldn't go that far," He snapped. "Just remember this, android - you are conquered. Finished. Extinct! It is only by my ridiculous mercy that you haven't been exterminated like most of your people!" He grabbed her neck, standing up, and matched her cold gaze, "King Vegeta of the Saiya-jins listens to no one and does no one else's bidding but that of his own! I've allowed my son to take your worthless little princess as a whore, but if he doesn't like her, then I guess you're just fucked, aren't you?" He dropped her suddenly and she came down on the hard floor of the ship with a graceful thud. "Anger me again and I'll destroy every bit of wire you have inside you until you short out." He stepped away from his makeshift throne and leaned casually against a portal/window, a his disposition suddenly changed, remembering his daughter was here, after all, and she might need a training toy. 

"So now that we've cleared some things up, there is another matter we must attend to." He smirked classically and crossed his arms thoughtfully. Juuhachigou was puzzled and a little freaked out. _He's insane, _She thought, afraid to move from her spot on the floor. The king seemed to read her thoughts and he chuckled. "I have a young daughter in need of training. She needs a training partner..." And then a better plan flashed into his brain, "If your daughter can beat mine, my son may take her as a mate, crossing the two bloodlines, benefiting us both." He shuddered, "But if she can't, well then you become her permanent partner and your daughter remains my son's personal mistress. Your princess versus mine." 

Juuhachigou stared at the king in amazement. He was so... "Ugh!" She rose from the bridge floor and almost laughed when she realized she was taller than the king, but didn't do so for fear of the possible repercussions. Instead she just glared at Vegeta. She knew that the king's daughter held far more fighting potential than Marron ever could just because of her race. The princess didn't stand a chance... Still, if she backed down now, neither of them would stand a chance. _Damn it, he's good. _ "I accept your challenge." Juuhachigou tossed her hair in defiance and stood straighter. Vegeta laughed, nodded, and left her on the bridge. The door opened and closed for him and the android was left wondering what the hell she was supposed to do. She turned and looked out the portal/window, feeling helpless for the first time in her life. Then suddenly a voice behind her startled her,

"You know, how in Vegeta's name did you even _conceive _a child, anyway?" The green alien asked loudly, the confusion apparent in his voice. Juuhachigou chuckled as she turned around, doubt somehow leaving her for the moment. 

"I wasn't always an android, moron," She replied, narrowing her eyes playfully. "I'm still a woman in my heart," She looked him over, "...and in other things, if that answers your question." Her eyes flickered dangerously – she loved intimidating males, even if they were alien. Too bad she hadn't succeeded with the King. He was, after all, a lot more attractive than General Zarbon was. Oh well, she was already participating in one challenge, there could be some good points to another. Maybe if she slithered into the good graces of his general, there was a chance she could worm her way in with _his majesty_... She thought a moment more and her mind was made up. "So, general, tell me about yourself."

* * *

The blue-haired wonder unpacked quickly – she was excited to be on the ship at last. Now she was free to do anything she wished, she knew her father wouldn't put limits on her like her caretakers back on Vegeta-sei had done. She had him wrapped around his finger. That dolt of a brother had told her countless times the reason for this—she reminded their father so much of their mother that he just went weak and couldn't resist giving her everything she wanted. Trunks always had resented his sister – after all, their mother had died giving birth to her and Bura guessed he had always blamed her. Up until then, apparently he had always been a "mama's boy." Luckily enough for her, however, her father had never felt that way. There was a soft knock at the door and she looked up from the bags strewn across her large bed. She smiled widely, "Come in, Father."

Vegeta threw the door open and marched into the room, picking up his daughter and embracing her tightly, "How was your flight, princess?" He put her down on her bed and held her face fondly. Bura was the only person in the universe that could make him this happy. He was dressed in his finest – a blue button-down uniform with Vegeta-sei's seal on the chest. She stared up at him lovingly, admiring her father with a sense of pride no one could take from her.

"Wretched – as usual – complete with irritating alien rabble." She grinned, "But I've survived, haven't I?" She got up from her bed and hugged Vegeta tightly, "I've missed you, Papa!" 

Vegeta almost choked on the emotion, realizing he hadn't been comfortable and happy in so long a time...He brightened, then, when he remembered his wager with that silly ass of an android. "Princess!" He held her at arm's length, "We're going to hold a royal court down on Chikyuu in three days' time, with you as the main attraction." His eyes held the familiar Saiya-jin hunger she was used to, but still slightly irritated with and she sighed.

"What have you cooked up now, Papa?" She asked, still smiling in spite of it all.

"A challenge, a fight! Princess, you're going to prove to everyone that you're the most skilled female in the universe today." He crossed his arms and smirked. Bura gave him a questioning look, 

"With whom am I dueling?" She asked, suddenly tired from her long trip. 

"Oh some silly little girl from Chikyuu. The princess – her mother wants to keep her power by binding your brother to her daughter. Quite amusing, really... I can't wait to see her face when you beat the living—"

"Three days' time, you said?" Bura asked, now completely disinterested. Vegeta grunted, still pleased with the little brat he'd raised. She was the perfect princess – spoiled, self-centered, and completely adherent to her father.

"Exactly. So get some training done to sharpen your skills." He put his arm around her and they walked out together, "In the meantime, let's celebrate your return, shall we?" And they started toward the royal dining room.

* * *

The Prince of Vegeta-sei hurried Marron back to his quarters and tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed, then continued to ignore her very presence, until Marron was in tears. 

"Deep in thought, are you?" Marron yelled and hit him across the face, fed up, confused and hurt. But the look she received made her shrink back instinctively. She wound up sitting on the edge of the bed trembling. Trunks grabbed her hand and she feared for a moment he would crush each bone in the tiny appendage, but he did something rather unexpected – he took her hand and put it against his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed,

"I'm sorry, princess. I'm just trying to figure out what my father is planning. With my sister back, and your mother aboard the ship, he _must _be up to something." His silent thoughts took over again, leaving Marron wondering what to do in the unbearable silence that followed. 

_What does he want me to do? Why did he take my hand so gently? He's crazy, he's –_

"I want you to train with me. You're probably out of shape since you haven't been in battle for weeks." Trunks said abruptly.

"Why?"

"Because I think I know what my father has in mind." 

*

The prince's bedroom became Marron's training ground, and the prince himself her partner. Every time a punch connected to his ribs, she almost cringed herself. Every time their hands touched or their bodies were close, it became increasingly awkward for them both. For so far, Trunks had kept his word, and hadn't laid a finger on Marron's body. She was really beginning to wonder how complex the prince really was. And then it happened, as was expected.

On the second day, during a particular heated match, Marron thew a kick to Trunks' head, but he blocked it, pulling her leg back down and letting his fingers linger on her thigh. Everything stopped, and all Marron could do was stare at his hand until he took his other hand and pushed her chin up to look him in the eyes. She didn't find his usual icy gaze when she looked, however, but burning sapphires that reminded her of the look of a small child who had lost its mother. She gasped before she could stop herself and he kissed her then, long and languorously. Marron melted and allowed her mouth to be explored, loving every minute. But it was Trunks who finally broke it off,

"Never let yourself be caught off guard..." He said huskily and left her standing there, watching him go into the bathroom. "I'm going to clean up. That's enough for today." 

Marron sunk onto the bed and thought that if she did have to fight the day after tomorrow, she would certainly lose with the way her training was going.

* * * * *

Owari Chapter Five

A/N: Again, sorry for making you wait so long. I hope that my next update will be A LOT sooner than this time. I expect some citrus in the next chapter, so beware. Hope you liked. ^_^

~Faye-faye


	6. Brought to Life

A/N: Sorry a million times that it took me so long to update this. Thank you a **billion **times for your reviews, not ONE went unnoticed. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!!! &Warning: Implied citrus&

__

Princess

::Ariele Dawntreader::

:Faye Valentine:

Chapter Six: 

Brought to Life (Go)

"For some reason I feel as if you're avoiding me." Bura said loudly, startling her brother as he walked into his chamber. He whirled around,

"How did you ever guess?" He narrowed his eyes and smirked, "I hope you don't still think that you're going to win tomorrow's match, by the way," He said, turning away to drop his newly acquired sword onto the bed. Bura ignored the comment, and her eyes moved to the weapon.

"Who gave you that? The little Chikyuu-jin minx you're doing?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for Trunks' response. It wasn't what she had bargained on,

"As a matter of fact, the Chikyuu-jin _Princess_ did give it to me -- but I'm not doing her." He flashed a mischievous smile her way, and walked into his bathroom, knowing the princess remark would bother her to no end. He turned on the water for a quick shower before his afternoon meal, but stood and listened as his sister began to protest loudly,

"I'm the only princess aboard this ship, you dolt! And by the way, I intend to win that match tomorrow, and after its done, I'm having that sickening female thrown off the ship. I won't have my own brother screwing a Chikyuu-jin! And the idea that she could possibly beat me….."

Trunks didn't listen to the rest of the rant and let himself enjoy his shower. _Who cares if she's Chikyuu-jin? If I want her, I'll have her. _

***

Juuhachigou rolled over in her newly acquired, oversized bed on board the Saiya-jin ship and murmured in her half-sleep. _Zarbon. _Where was he? 

"It was a dream, damn it!" She told herself fiercely. She shook her head, her straight, pale hair coming down in a mess in face. She had never let herself be ruled over by a man… why was this happening to her now? How was she letting him take over her thoughts like this? Even when Kuririn had been alive, she hadn't dreamt and fantasized like this. Of course, her marriage to him had been one more of convenience than love…

"You have a visitor." The electronic drone picked up a presence outside her chamber and she jumped involuntarily. She threw on a robe quickly and opened her door, wondering who in a thousand gods was there at this hour of the morning. When she saw that it was Zarbon, she thought her eyes were deceiving her and she rubbed them roughly.

"My apologies, Queen Juuhachigou - it's quite early, I know - but I was sent to inform you that in a few short hours, your daughter will be competing with Princess Bura for the right to remain Princess of Chikyuu. King Vejita wanted me to inform you, so that you would be ready to take your place beside him." He seemed to choke on the last few words, as if he didn't approve of them. Juuhachigou smiled smoothly,

"Thank you, officer Zarbon. Your-" she searched for the right word, "-consideration is admirable." She fingered her robe nervously, not sure of what to say next. Over the past few days, he had become used to her presence, even though he seemed to have resented it at first. After a while, she had even made some subtle advances towards him, not even sure herself of what her true feelings were. Zarbon nodded suddenly and turned to walk away, when Juuhachigou stopped him,

"Uh, Officer - a question?" 

He turned abruptly and looked at her quizzically, "Yes?"

"Why is it that you are the King's number one advisor and yet you're not a Saiya-jin?" She asked the question, uncertain as to how he was going to react. He seemed calm enough, but you could never tell with a warrior…

"Because I'm the only person on this ship who has ever beaten the King in a sparring match," He chuckled for a moment, "But of course, that was before he ascended to the next level." He smiled cockily and turned to leave again.

"Can-" She made him swing around again, "Has Princess Bura ascended?" She asked, her voice hushed from its usual harshness. Zarbon's smile quirked,

"No. Luckily for your whelp, eh?" And he left. Juuhachigou let the breath she had been holding out of her lungs and realized that even though she really wouldn't lose anything from Marron being kicked off the ship, it would still do something to her pride to have her only daughter beaten by a savage. 

***

Bura pranced importantly into the somewhat large arena on the Saiya-jin ship, silently enjoying the catcalls from the crowds. She knew that if anyone actually meant what they yelled, Vejita would have them castrated before they knew what was happening, but it was interesting all the same. She knew that she was prettiest Saiya-jin female on the whole of Vejita-sei and beyond. That was the only part of being half-human that satisfied her. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother - the blue-haired Chikyuu-jin that she had barely known before her death when Bura was barely a year old. The only woman that Trunks had ever been obsessed with. _Bakayarou. _She thought of her brother and was disgusted that he had the same attraction to Chikyuu-jin females as their father had. She probably could have ascended by now if she didn't have that blood in her veins…

Marron lingered in the shadows of the stands of the arena, waiting for Trunks. She wasn't sure why she cared if he was there or not - she had some serious doubts as to whether or not she was capable of defeating his sister - but she liked the company. Ever since he kissed her a few nights ago in the heat of training, she realized that there was something a lot deeper to the Saiya-jin Prince than he was letting on to everyone else. She flexed her arm muscles unthinkingly, trying to gather hope that maybe she wasn't kidding herself.. That she could remain on the ship with Trunks. She wondered with sudden longing where he was. She shivered, nervous. She needed him, damn it! A voice came on the loudspeaker,

"The match will begin in precisely seven minutes. Civilians sit down or get out!"

Marron rolled her eyes, but saw Trunks stroll in the main entrance like he was the one fighting. _Maybe he is in his own way. _She had noticed in the short time around him that he and Bura held a deep feeling of rancor between them and she wanted to know why for some reason. Maybe it was because he looked so much like a Chikyuu-jin- with that hair and those damned beautiful eyes…

"Marron. What are you doing? Stretch, warm up! You look like a bundle of nerves standing around. Gather your presence." Trunks was in front of her already. _Gods, he's fast. _She obeyed his commands, knowing he was right. She stretched out her leg muscles and they felt pretty good. Not sore, like that had been feeling ever since she started training with Trunks. One of her biggest handicaps was that she couldn't fly. Another wave of nausea overtook her at the thought of being thrown back onto Chikyuu…without Trunks. She stood up and did some kicks in the air, earning an approving glance from her trainer. When she was finished, there were two minutes left before the match began, and Trunks took hold of her arms firmly, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Marron, make me proud. Remember all we've done. Anticipate her moves - she doesn't play fair like I do," He said with a sideways glance at his sister, who was already working the crowd on the main floor. "I should have taught you differently, but I-"

Marron was confused at his sudden burst of emotions and concerns, "I'll be fine. If she wins by foul play, at least I can leave with my dignity in tact. You trained me well, Trunks. I appreciate it - you didn't have to do it." Her tongue slipped and said his name without his title preceding it. He didn't seem to notice; he just kept looking into her eyes, piercing her blues with his own icy gaze. 

"You have the confidence of a Saiya-jin, but the strength of a Chikyuu-jin. The outcome shouldn't matter anymore," He paused as if he were thinking, "No, it shouldn't…" He murmured something unintelligible and gave her a gentle push onto the main floor as the announcer cried that it was time to begin.

***

Two thirds into the match, Marron's confidence was wavering. She was bleeding badly from a gash on her leg. Bura had picked her up and slammed her down on the edge of the arena, and Marron, in her naiveté, had struggled to get back on the floor, and in doing so cut her leg on the thick tile that covered the floor. She failed to realize that Saiya-jins didn't end fights just because one was pushed out of the ring. Her arms were terribly bruised from the quick, piercing punches of Bura, and she had a feeling that she was losing stamina fast. She had hardly gotten in a few kicks and punches, and she wished she would just pass out and end it all. Bura now held Marron's frail form suspended in the air, and was about to slam her back down when Marron caught sight of Trunks, sitting next to her mother. His face was extremely calm and encouraging. She couldn't let him down now. Not now! Not after everything he had taught her, everything he had made her feel in the these past few days that seemed like years…

Marron regained the strength in her arms and punched Bura square in the face, causing her to tumble backwards and Marron to fall hard on the ground anyway, but reminded again of Trunks she picked herself up quickly and ran to kick Bura in the side before she could recover from the earlier blow. Bura growled and got up, throwing a few punches at Marron. They clipped her on the shoulders, but she figured they must have been numb at the point because she didn't feel them. Bura's eyes flared at her sudden ineffectiveness and kicked hard at Marron's abdomen, hoping it would be the final blow. But with her emotions suddenly welling up inside her, threatening to burst, Marron gathered enough strength to catch the kick in midair, twist Bura's foot and slam her to the ground. 

Combined with the shock, shame and sudden pain that Bura felt, she collapsed and remained unconscious long enough for Marron to be declared the winner. Trunks would have called out had he been seated somewhere else, because the look on the King's face could have killed a man where he stood. Trunks almost snickered at the incredulity that had planted itself on his father's face, knowing that Bura had somehow always been his favorite child, and this was preposterous! He imagined that Vejita was wondering how in the name of Broly did a mere Chikyuu-jin defeat _his _daughter. He stood up, suddenly proud,

"I trained that girl, and look at the results. You should have put more faith in her, father. You of all people should have guessed-"

"Shut up, Trunks." Vejita's tone was deadly low and composed. It made Trunks sit back down again. "Luck." He stared at Trunks, measuring and calculating…guessing the truth: that Trunks had developed feelings for the little Chikyuu-jin female- just as he had done and gotten himself hurt when she died- He shook his head defiantly and turned to Juuhachigou, who was beaming, "Well, android, I guess those genes of yours paid off. The little whelp of yours has earned a place on my ship… and remains Princess of Chikyuu. How _lucky _for you."

Everyone in the arena was being herded out, and finally left alone were Vejita, Juuhachigou, Trunks, Bura and Marron. Vejita levitated down slowly from his place in the stands and gazed into Marron's eyes coldly. Trunks stood up where he was, ready to go down to them when Juuhachigou put a hand on his arm. He realized grudgingly that she was right- he shouldn't interfere- not when his father was in this mood.

"Well, Chikyuu-jin, it looks like you've won this little game of ours. It may increase my respect for your position as princess, but it does _not _make me like you anymore than I did before," He lowered his voice so that no one but she could hear, "And stay the hell away from my son. He has enough problems without some bratty human interfering with his life - and mine. So just stay away and you can keep your fancy title." He moved to where Bura was standing, looking dazed and took her arm, leading her back to her quarters. Juuhachigou was the next to leave, giving her daughter what Marron interpreted to be an appreciative, almost proud glance before the doors sucked shut behind her automatically. 

Marron seemed to forget that Trunks was still there and she collapsed, in a mess of ripped clothing and long blond hair on the floor, breathing heavily. Her nerves would never be at rest- not if the king was going to keep making threats to her like that. After all, it was Trunks who had made the advances, not her. She didn't even… or did she? She wiped sweat from her face, but was startled when she felt Trunks behind her. She got up and spun around,

"Trunks…" She murmured, not having enough energy to care how he viewed her anymore. She must have looked terrible anyway- why pretend? She felt herself falling and as quickly as the vertigo had overtaken her, his arms reached out to her, catching her long before she would have reached the floor. 

"Princess…" He said back, smiling a little at her closeness. His Saiya-jin side was fiercely battling in his brain against his human side as to what was important right now. He couldn't show his feelings. Women were for mating, not cuddling or protecting. Only male babies were worth protecting… He almost cried out at the argument that was beginning to form in his head- an argument that had gone on so many times before and was sick of losing. In a burst of light, they were back in his chambers, and Marron felt extremely tired. She clung to him as he lowered them down onto his oversized bed, stroking her hair gently, some part of him suddenly beginning to feel fulfilled.

Marron looked up quickly and saw they weren't in the arena anymore, "How-?"

"It's a technique I've been working on for a while. I'm- I'm not sure how I did it just now. The power must be…sporadic inside me. I'm not sure how to control it, but I wanted to be here just now, with-" _With you. _He couldn't finish it aloud, but Marron knew what he would have said. Her heart filled with longing, intensified by all the events she had experienced in the past week that had not even come close to sinking in yet, and she moved her face closer to his, all inhibitions gone. But she saw something come over his expression that she had never seen before - fear. She didn't think it was possible for a Saiya-jin to feel fear, but - he had to be part human. That was his secret. This confirmed it . It must be why the King wanted her to stay away from him. He didn't want him to experience the same pain he had felt -- 

Trunks pulled away gently and went into his bathroom quickly, grabbing a towel and soaking it with soapy water. He immediately put it on Marron's bleeding leg, ripping away the shreds of her pants around the cut. Marron winced, but the pain eased when the cut was cleaned. And he was being so gentle, she wasn't even thinking of the pain anymore, but the anomaly that was the Prince of Saiya-jins. It was all so confused. She pushed away the cloth and took Trunks' hand to her face, holding it to her cheek. He brushed the hair away from her eyes and hesitated slightly before putting his lips on hers. This was different from the first time they had kissed - it was so gentle, yet insistent, not rough, just…perfect.

Marron felt a kind of desire shoot through her that she hadn't felt in ages. It had been so long since she had had the _time _to love or make love. And now he was all hers - or at least… What about Vejita's warning? 

Fuck his warning, she didn't want to ruin this moment - not the one moment she had finally felt happy in since her father died. 

She coaxed Trunks to slide back onto his bed with her, gently pulling him as close to her as was physically possible. He kissed her gently and with feeling, overwhelmed by the sensations of the room. His chamber was always heavily scented with a type of incense that reminded him of his mother, and it mixed with Marron's scent now, too. He felt blood rush to his face and then downward into his pants at her closeness. As if in a trance, Marron stripped away his clothing and he helped her with hers, seemingly in the same state, stripping away layers of confusion and secrets and hurt…

Trunks gazed at her body beneath his with sudden longing, his usual ice-covered eyes like a warm ocean now, filled with the pounding waves of her desire. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, her pleasure spiraling again and again, only to crest at the same time as his. She cried out almost quietly and her eyes watered with sudden emotion as she stared into his face, kissing him softly as he moved to lie beside her, stroking her breasts, her belly, her face again. Never in his entire life had he experienced anything close to the pleasure he just experienced with Marron. She was strong and beautiful, this Princess, and he wanted to have all of her.

Marron drank in his kisses and caresses with a hunger she didn't recognize as coming from herself alone. She was feeding off Trunks' warm invitation and was again amazed at the complexity of the man she had just made love with. 

Now she was determined to unlock his secrets, and fulfill him the way he was fulfilling her in these stolen moments outside the chaos of the Saiya-jin ship, even if it meant ignoring the King's veiled threats.

OWARI CHAPTER SIX


End file.
